Día de San Valentín
by LauCullen216
Summary: Edward y Bella tienen un día de San Valentín muy romántico y peculiar.


Día de San Valentín

Me desperté cuando el sol me dio directo en el rostro. Me senté algo desorientada y me di cuenta que estaba sobre Edward. Anoche de algún modo me las había ingeniado para dormir sobre su pecho. Debió ser que estaba demasiado cansada luego de nuestras actividades físicas.

Sonreí con picardía cuando los recuerdos me embargaron. Bese su cuello, mejillas y frente, luego, Salí de la cama lo más sigilosa que pude. Me puse su camisa favorita, (que era azul oscuro, no tan larga pero al menos me tapaba el trasero, así que no me puse ropa interior), me subí las magas hasta los codos y me dirigí a la cocina.

Encendí la cafetera, use pan en la tostadora y freí huevos. Cuando serví los huevos, el pan y estaba a punto de servir café, el pulso se me acelero y la piel se me erizo. Esta era siempre la reacción que tenia cuando Edward estaba cerca.

Me di la vuelta y lo vi recostado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina. Solo tenía puesto su pantalón de pijama, que era de rayas azules y blancas, y era largo. Estaba de brazos cruzados y su anillo matrimonial de oro blanco relucía bajo la luz solar en su mano izquierda, tenia esa irresistible sonrisa torcida que, (aun después de todos estos años juntos hacia que mis rodillas flaquearan), y sus ojos verdes relucían.

- ¿Hace cuanto estas ahí? – Le pregunte dándome vuelta y sirviendo dos vasos de café. Sentí sus brazos envolver mi cintura y sus labios en mi cuello. Me estremecí y lo sentí sonreír.

- Hace un rato, ¿Ya te he dicho lo sexy que te ves con mi camisa? – Me pregunto y me volví a estremecer, el estaba sonriendo mientras seguía besándome. Él amaba provocar esas reacciones en mí.

- Si, lo has mencionado un par de veces. – Le dije mientras ponía los platos en la mesa junto con el café, lo cual se me complicó un poco, ya que no podía concentrarme con los labios de Edward en mi cuello.

- Ahora, cariño. Vamos a desayunar, así que suéltame. – Le dije dándole un par de palmadas en las manos, él lo hizo a regañadientes y ambos nos sentamos a desayunar. Comimos entre risas y Edward se la paso jugando con mi anillo de bodas.

Al terminar, limpiamos la cocina y Edward se fue a darse un baño mientras yo revisaba mi celular. Vi la fecha y una amplia sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, hoy era el día de San Valentín. ¡No podía creer que lo había olvidado por completo!

Hoy le daría la noticia a Edward, se lo daría como regalo. Yo me había enterado hace dos días y quería esperar el día de hoy para decirle. Les mande un mensaje a Rosalie y Alice para darles el permiso de jugar a Barbie Bella conmigo, quería estar hermosa para mi hermoso y sexy esposo.

Cuando Edward salio del baño, entre yo y me di una larga ducha, luego me tome mi tiempo en secarme el cabello con la secadora, me cepille los dientes y Salí.

Edward no estaba en la habitación, por lo que supuse que estaba en la sala. Me vestí y fui hacia allí. Estaba parado frente a la mesita en la que estaba su celular y la llave de su Volvo plateado.

Se dio vuelta cuando me acerque, me sonrió y me beso. El beso fue apasionado desde el principio e iba subiendo de intensidad, Edward puso sus manos en mis muslos y me jalo hacia arriba, yo envolví mis piernas en su cintura y mis dedos en su pelo cobrizo que siempre estaba despeinado, y más luego de una de nuestras noches de pasión.

Cuando Edward comenzó a caminar hacia nuestro cuarto, mi celular comenzó a sonar, Edward gruño y se separo mí.

- No contestes. – Me pidió mientras besaba mi cuello, saque mi celular de mi bolsillo trasero y mire el identificador de llamadas y vi que era Alice.

- Debo contestar, es Alice y si no lo hago, ya sabes como se pone. – Edward gruño otra vez pero no dejo de besarme. – Hola. – Conteste.

- Isabella Marie Swan, justo ahora vas a soltar a Edward y no vamos a ir de compras. – Me grito Alice, tuve que alejar el teléfono de mi oreja y Edward rodó los ojos al escucharla.

- Bien, te veo ahora, adiós. – Corte y mire a Edward, quien me soltó a regañadientes y con gesto de malhumor. Le di un casto beso en los labios y Salí a toda prisa.

Al cerrar la puerta y mirar al frente, vi a Rose y Alice en el Porshe amarillo de esta ultima. Me senté en el asiento trasero y las salude.

- Hola Chicas. – Dije y ambas me miraron con reproche. - ¿Qué? Les aseguro que eso era exactamente lo que ustedes estaban haciendo antes de venir. Yo debería ser la que este enojada, ya que me dejaron frustrada. – Les dije y ambas, luego de sonrojarse, me sonrieron con disculpa.

- Lo sentimos, Hola Bella. – Dijeron al unísono y yo sonreí, Alice encendió el auto y condujo hacia el centro comercial.

Luego de 3 horas, 5 tiendas, 20 bolsas y un gran dolor de pies, Alice condujo hacia la casa de sus padres, mis suegros, (Carlisle y Esme), ya que esta estaría vacía y podríamos arreglarnos tranquilas.

2 horas después, tenia puesto un vestido azul eléctrico con escote en V, ceñido de la cintura hacia arriba y suelto en volantas abajo. Tenía el pelo suelto sobre mi hombro izquierdo y tenia una horquilla con diamantes azules que lo mantenían en su lugar. Mis zapatos eran de tacón de 5 cm, azules y bastante cómodos. Alice y Rose iban vestidas de forma similar, solo que el vestido de Alice era verde y de espalda descubierta, mientras que el de Rose era rojo intenso y dejaba el hombro izquierdo descubierto.

Nos montamos en el auto de Alice y nos pusimos en marcha. La primera parada era en mi casa, luego la de Rose y Alice se iría directo a su casa. Llegamos a la mía, les di un gran abrazo y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

La abrí y todo estaba oscuro, cerré la puerta a mi espalda y encendí la luz. Frente a mi apareció un camino hecho con pétalos de rosas.

Los seguí y termine frente a la puerta del baño, el camino seguía hacia mi izquierda, hacia el pasillo central, pero me detuve porque en la puerta había una nota, que tenia la elegante letra de Edward. Esta decía:

"_Pues, hoy es el día de San Valentín, llevo una semana planeando esto ¿Sabes lo que me costo conseguir tantos pétalos? Bueno, el punto es que te tengo una sorpresa, así que, (como hizo Dorothy), sigue el camino, que en este caso es rojo."_

_Te amo,_

_Edward Cullen._

Sonreí y seguí el camino hacia mi izquierda. El camino me llevo frente a la puerta de la habitación principal, nuestra habitación. En la puerta había una nota que decía:

"_Bueno, aquí esta la sorpresa, ¡disfrútala!"_

_Te amo,_

_Edward Cullen._

Entre en la habitación con una sonrisa, enseguida me golpeo el olor a rosas y jazmín, y vi a Edward parado frente al gran ventanal, mirando el crepúsculo. Se dio la vuelta y me sonrió.

- ¡Sorpresa! – Dijo y yo me reí entre dientes. Entonces note que la habitación solo estaba iluminada por velas aromáticas y la cama tenía pétalos de rosa alrededor y sobre ella.

- Uau, gran trabajo. – Le dije acercándome a él y sonriendo más ampliamente. Él sonrió aun mas, lo cual hacia que se viera mas sexy con ese traje negro que le quedaba tan bien, se acerco y me rodeo la cintura con sus brazos y yo puse los míos en su cuello.

- Gracias, ahora, ha disfrutar tu regalo. – Me dijo antes de posar sus labios sobre los míos. Luego de no se cuanto tiempo, ambos estábamos jadeando, todo sudados recostados en la cama, desnudos y rodeados de pétalos de rosas.

- Eso fue increíble. – Dije riendo entre dientes con voz jadeante, él me sonrió y me dio un casto beso.

- Si que lo fue. – Dijo jadeando, me recosté sobre él y me apretó fuertemente contra su pecho mientras acariciaba mi cabello. Luego de un minuto recordé mi regalo.

Me senté de forma casi frenética y Edward me miro confundido.

- ¡Dios! Me olvide de darte mi regalo, espera un minuto. – Le dije poniéndome de pie, camine hacia el closet, busque en el ultimo cajón, (donde lo había escondido), lo tome, me senté a horcadas en su pecho y le di el regalo. – Lo siento, luego de tanto "ejercicio" lo olvide. – Me sonroje un poco y él rió entre dientes, se sentó y yo termine a horcadas en su regazo. Lo que hacia las cosas más intimas, ya que ambos estábamos desnudos.

- Amor, no se porque te sonrojas, conozco tu cuerpo mejor que tu misma. Primero, porque soy medico y segundo, porque esta no es la primera vez que te veo desnuda. – Me dijo y yo me sonroje aun más. Le golpee el hombro juguetonamente y él se rió otra vez.

- Oh, ya cállate y ábrelo. – Le dije, él tomo la caja y quito el papel de regalo, luego la abrió y me miro confundido cuando vio el par de zapatitos de bebe que había en ella, pero en sus ojos esmeralda había un brillo de intuición.

Tome la carta que había bajo los zapatos y se la entregue. Él la abrió y leyó rápidamente su contenido, luego me miro con ojos cristalizados y una gran sonrisa.

- Si, vas a ser Papa. – Le dije, él me abrazo fuertemente y beso todo mi rostro, el cual estaba lleno de lágrimas, aunque no me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Luego, hicimos el amor lentamente y Edward me trato como si fuera de porcelana, y que con el mínimo brusco movimiento me fuera a romper.

Bueno, aquí esta mi primera historia. ¿Reviews?


End file.
